


Oh Kings, Old Kings

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Hurt Noct [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Do you see the slight irony at the end, Gen, HurtNoctWeek, I love the idea of the lucii being able to speak to people, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: The Ring of the Lucii could talk. Royalty could hear it.This is not always a good thing.For HurtNoctWeek day 3 "Ring of the Lucii"





	Oh Kings, Old Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on tumbr a while but it was fighting me so it didn't get posted until now.  
> Click the little number if you don't understand what's been said- it'll take you to the footnotes (They've got the words in plain text there.)

The Ring of Lucii was well known for killing people it didn’t approve of – like it had feelings about who was allowed to wear it. People close to the royal family knew it _did_ have its own opinions.

Only royalty could hear it whispering, thought. Only they could hear the voices of the Lucii, the words of the Kings of Yore filtered through time and something so utterly _inhuman_ that you couldn’t really describe them.

1

Noctis rubbed his forehead scowling. The voices always seemed to go through his skin, echo into his brain, and sink into his soul. He hated them.

“Noctis?” Regis asked, pausing in his sentence.

“Nothing, dad.” He didn’t want it to disturb his time with his dad any more than it already did. The Ring was already slowly killing his dad; Noctis didn’t want to pay it more attention that he had to.

Regis smiled sadly, having an idea of what’s wrong.

K҉I҉N҉G҉ ҉K҉I҉N҉G҉ ҉K҉I҉N҉G҉ 2

“I expect it’s the talks with Niflheim, setting it off.”

“That doesn’t make it much better, dad.” The voices kind of hurt, they always did in some abstract way, but today it was worse.

[̲̅B][̲̅e] [̲̅s][̲̅a][̲̅f][̲̅e][̲̅,] [̲̅k][̲̅i][̲̅n][̲̅g][̲̅s] 3

“Regis? Noctis?”

They both turned to look at Clarus.

“It’s the Ring.” Regis assured him. Nothing about the ring _could_ be assuring, although he tried.

Clarus pressed his lips together. Next to him, Gladio frowned.

“The Ring, your majesty?”

“It feels talkative, today.”

4

тнє gσ∂ѕ ηєνєя ∂ι∂ ¢αяє ƒσя υѕ ρєтту нυмαηѕ 5

ЩΉΛƬ'Ƨ Λ FΣЩ MӨЯΣ DΣΛƬΉƧ ƬӨ ƬΉΣM? 6

7

Regis looked at it.

“It’s talking about me?” Noctis shifted in his seat. It talked about him way too much – it always seemed to be more focused on him, rather than Regis.

It had never called a Prince ‘young King’ before him.

Ｐｏｏｒ ｌｉｔｔｌｅ Ｋｉｎｇ 8

“Noctis?” Gladio asked, looking between the both of them, confused. Clarus’ face had twisted - wary. Noctis wasn’t surprised at that. Years spend with Regis caused Clarus to dislike the Ring. Gladio would probably feel the same in many years’ time.

The Ring wasn’t known for being _kind_ to the Lucis Caelum bloodline.

'ɓuıʞ ǝlʇʇıl 'ɓuıʞ ǝlʇʇı˥ 9

“Nine kings have talked to us, so far.” Regis looked at Clarus.

Clarus instantly looked alarmed. This wasn’t normal, even for the Ring. Only a few of the Lucii liked to talk – and never so many at once.

вσяη тσ ∂ιє ƒσя ℓυ¢ιѕ 10

“What?” Noctis said, startled, leaning forward. “Dad?”

“Ignore it, Noctis.” Regis stated, looking coolly down at the Ring of the Lucii.

αяєη'т ωє αℓℓ? 11

12

13

14

“They’re talking to each other?” Noctis questioned.

15

“Regis, what’s-“

S̨̼͎͓͎̟͔̥̹͡I̘̟̥͜͢L̲͕͈͍̱͔E҉̡̪̼̲̤͕̗̬̙N̼̭̥̻͟C͍̗̦̹̯͘E̘̖̜̥̣͝!̵̥͕͖̟ ͏̯̩͇̟̫͔̫W̠̮͇͕̠̘̳͢E͟҉̝͔͙̥ ̰̳S̵̛̻̞̫H̫͎O̵̦̦̤͢͞U͎̤͘͡ͅL̴͚̖D͕͔̣̺̻̙͇̣̜͢ ̧̗̘̮͈N̶̥̣̘̕͠O̲̪̯̞T̜̱̟̯ ̸̛̫̻̟Ş͍̥̙P̧͓͓̫̬͞Ḛ̛͘A̫̰̖͖͇̫K̼̠͔͎̫̮̮͢ ҉͕̝̰̥̰̹ͅO̧̠͓͉͚F̧̯̭͢͢ͅ ̣̻̪Ț̮̦̮H̩̞̮̳̱͈̼̻I̴̜̺̪S̳̘̱̗̳̰̘ ͠҉͔Y̡͕E̦̺͍̙̲T̨̠̺̝̪̺̘͓͔͈͉̭͍͉̟̕͠ 16

The voice rang out, sinking down to his very bones. It was enough to make his hair stand on end, his soul quiver. It was so old that anything human in it had fled, leaving only the power of the Lucii. Both King and Prince jolted at it, Noctis standing up and Regis seemly automatically summoning a blade.

Both shields went for _their_ blades at this.

“What was that?” Noctis asked, alarmed.

“I believe...” Regis trailed off, “That may have been the Founder talking.”

“He sounded so inhuman,” Noctis looked at Regis, frowning.

“The older Kings always do.” Regis put his sword back away, before limping to Noctis. Noctis met him halfway, wrapping Regis into a hug.

“Will that happen to you too?” Noctis asked his father, unsure. It probably would, _all_ kings went into the Ring but he hoped – he hoped his father was safe.

“Yes. I will go into the ring too, and become a Lucii.”

"Will I ever see you like that?" Noctis was hesitant, unsure if it was a question that he really wanted an answer to.

"It's likely you will see me as a Lucii, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Chosen King 1  
> \----  
> King King King 2  
> \----  
> Be safe, Kings 3  
> \----  
> If only this wasn't necessary 4  
> \----  
> The Gods never did care for us petty humans 5  
> \----  
> What's a few more deaths to them?6  
> \----  
> I'm looking foward to Noctis fighting them 7  
> \----  
> Poor little King 8  
> \----  
> Little king, little king 9  
> \----  
> Born to die for Lucis 10  
> \----  
> Aren't we all?11  
> \----  
> Ignore them 12  
> \----  
> Let him have some peace 13  
> \----  
> We'll be with him, later. There's no need to talk now. 14  
> \----  
> He needs- 15  
> \----  
> SILENCE! WE SHOULD NOT SPEAK OF THIS YET 16


End file.
